Game On: An Alternate Beginning
by nikoli1
Summary: This is an alternate beginning to the story Game On that I co-authored with theputz913. For the full story go to theputz913 profile page.


Kate sat down at her desk with her third cup of coffee for the morning. Today of all days was a slow day at the precinct and she had a mound of paperwork calling her attention. Problem was she was missing Castle. Sitting at her desk only made it more so. She sat staring over at his empty chair and pictured him there playing the latest game on his phone trying so hard to look busy all the while sneaking subtle glances at her when he thought no one was looking. It was all she could do not to reach out and touch him when he did things like that to her. Trying to keep things on the down low was proving to be a monumental undertaking. Those knowing looks from him that said "I've seen you naked" didn't help matters. But she was only fooling herself if she thought she was handling things any better. Ever since their first night together all she could think about was him. The sex was phenomenal. While he tries to act nonchalant, Kate knows differently. She knows this because any time she stands up to move away from her desk he sends her these looks. He even went so far as to text her a place for them to meet which of course she obliged. Their latest venture found them in a supply closet down from the ladies room. She had gotten up and left her desk mumbling nonsense about getting something in her eye and was headed to the ladies room. By the time Castle caught up to her she was so turned on by it all that she mulled him the minute he opened the door. Kissing him wasn't enough for her she had to touch him which led to a deep groan from him. So of course, if she was to go so far as to touch him then he had no qualms either. He rucked up her shirt skimming his hand across her abdomen on his way up toward her breast. Which of course elicited a louder moan from her. She tried to break away from his kiss before things could get anymore out of hand. But who was she kidding? She really needed things to get out of hand so she could get some release of all of this delicious sexual tension that had been building from all those looks he kept sending her way. And if that meant having to get off in a supply closet while riding his leg, then so be it. She tried to play fair with him, but ladies first right? No sooner after she came down from her orgasm and her hand palming the front of Rick's pants did they hear a commotion out in the hallway outside of the closet. Panic immediately set in and both of them stopped groping so they could pull themselves together. When it appeared that the hallway was clear, Kate left the closet first and headed back to her desk praying she hadn't missed something while she was away. Heaven forbid a call would come in saying they had a dead body. Although that might have been better. Seems how Castle came to take his seat once again at her desk and had to keep crossing and uncrossing his legs until the tenting in his pants was no longer evident. It was so hard to keep from smirking at him. It was for that very reason that she had yet to allow him to ride with her anywhere in a car. More for his sake then hers. It would be too tempting for her not to reach across the seat and kiss him and that might lead to her sliding over the console and straddling him because just kissing him never seemed enough for her. After their little escapade in the closet, Kate vowed to never again put themselves in a position to get caught while on the job. The last thing she needed was for Gates to find out.

They were so busy yesterday that it was well after midnight before they finished wrapping up their case. Since everyone left the building together, including Esposito and Ryan, Kate was forced to say "see you tomorrow?" when she really wanted to tell Rick, "meet me back at my place". After she got home, Rick called to inform her that he would not be meeting her at the precinct in the morning. He had gotten a call from Paula that he had a meeting at Black Pawn in the morning to discuss if there was going to be fifth Nikki Heat book or not. And Martha and Alexis were coming home tomorrow night after their week away in London. Martha had insisted she take Alexis there for one last hurrah before she left for her first fall semester at college. And with the return of Martha and Alexis back in town meant Kate would have less time with Rick alone. Sure they will still see each other but not without having to plan things better. And Kate won't be sleeping over at the loft anytime in the near future that was for sure. And it will be difficult for Rick to stay over at Kate's if he is trying to keep up appearances with his mother and daughter.

So today of all days she was at work without him. She promised him she would get out on time since it was just a paperwork day. But looking at her watch told her if she didn't get a move on she would not be leaving work at a reasonable time. She could not afford to spend another minute day dreaming. Empty chair or not, Rick infiltrated her mind and she had to push him out of it or else. Just at that moment, Kate's phone chirped. She glanced down and saw it was a text from Castle.


End file.
